mismatched_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Tetlan Ixaal
Tetlan Ixaal is the name of the mainly civilised species residing on the planet of Ixal. Physiology Ixalen adults are more theropod than humanoid in appearance, usually with skin that is pale white when dry, and turns to match their hair colour when wet. Their hair colours typically vary between darker, richer shades of blue and green, with other colours being outliers. On rare occasions, they have skin and hair that ranges in brown-black. All Ixalen have two antennae on their heads as well, usually blending with their hair in colour. These antennae are used to pick up vibrations in the air and water, though can be an erogenous zone in some individuals. Their eyes can range in greys to blues to greenish-yellows. and are well suited to vision at night and low-light situations, but lack in their daytime/bright light perception. Along their spines are a thick, heavy row line of scutes, and the sides of their abdomens have 3-4 sets of gills. About 80% of Ixalen have developed bio-luminescence. Being predators and primarily carnivores, Ixalen have sharp teeth and strong jaws, making their bites severe on their own. They possess sharp, serrated teeth on their lower jaw, though have to four conical, sharp-pointed teeth symmetrically on their upper jaw. Otherwise, their upper jaw is bare save for shorter, sharp teeth at the front of their jaw. The six upper fangs secrete a necrotic venom that is highly toxic. Their hands have four fingers, counting the thumb. On the fingerpads and first joints of each finger, there is a pad similar to a paw pad, though it is thicker and smoother in texture. On the tips of each finger and thumb are retractable claws that deliver the same venom the teeth do. On the palms and heels of their hands are similar pads, though the one on the heel is much more gritty in texture. Their legs are digitigrade, and they have three toes on each foot, with a similar structure to their hands. Only two of the toes make contact with the ground. They have non-retractable claws that, while they do have the same type of corrosive fluid as the fangs, it is far less potent. These claws are subject to wear and tear and usually are rounded off. The third toes is a quarter-way up from their other toes, and is significantly smaller. It may or may not have a claw attached, as some Ixalen remove the claw for comfort and it’s uselessness. Reproduction Ixalen are hermaphroditic and monomorphic. As there are no specific sexes among Ixalen, there are no discernible differences between one that displays more dominant traits or one with more submissive traits. They are oviparous, meaning they lay eggs with little development in the body. Approximately every 35 days, an Ixalen is fully fertile for a period of about 3-6 days. Though they may be sexually active at any time, it is only in this period that they’re capable of conceiving. Gestation usually lasts about 8 weeks, after which the eggs are laid. They often show no outward signs of gestation. On average, egg clutches range between 1-4 eggs which hatch (if sufficiently incubated) after a period of 10-20 days. Without incubation, eggs hatch within 40-70 days, if at all. A notable trait of Ixalen genetics is its versatility. Ixalen genes can adapt and mutate to fix abnormalities or missing information. This trait makes hybridisation with Ixalen viable. Ixalen hybrids are typically infertile, but stable and self-sufficient once they reach adulthood. Behaviour Typically, Ixalen are territorial, opportunistic predators that are generally active during low-light hours. The peak of their hunting time is dawn and dusk, with the former being the preferred time. They are elusive but social, and are known to form small groups of 4-5 for a hunting party instead of going alone. They prefer taking down prey individually before convening in a group to carry back their prey, but are also adept at using pack behaviour to take down larger animals. Ixalen rarely give warnings in response to threats, though it tends to take form of a gentle purring noise meant to disarm its threat. The basic unit group of Ixalen ranges around 4-9 individuals called a hilpia. These are typically short-lived groups that are formed out of necessity or proximity. Hilpia usually have no territory of their own, and typically reside only in spaces outside of the territories of the larger groups. Once the motive for forming the hilpia is gone, it typically disperses. This usually renders hilpia with a span of about 5-6 weeks. When formed, Ixalen in the hilpia typically hunt and board together, but are highly reserved in meaningful socialisation. The enduring unit group of Ixalen can comprise of over 100 individuals, and is called a callah. There are currently 6 callah recognised by the Ixalen government. The callah holds a great area of territory to call its own, allowing for others to reside inside and claim the title while still keeping their independence. Ixalen of a callah lead a much more relaxed, social lifestyle, engaging in behaviours such as trade, play, and communal child rearing. They are also much more secure due to their coordination. Groups within a callah may send out hunting parties to bring back food, while the rest of the group will handle other tasks. They also share meaningful bonds due to the lasting nature of callah. Category:Lore Category:Ixal